


Sleepovers

by Ellstra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Sam being sarcastic, Soulless Sam Winchester, Television Watching, mentioned Marley and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to watch a movie. Dean has no idea why, but he's not against it. And Cas is all too eager to save Dean from non-existing danger.<br/>Or the time Dean called Sam a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I have no idea how this happened. It's one of the stories when I had the first impulse ("Wow, it would be cool to write this!") and let it flow and it simply writes itself.  
> Soulless Sam is my spirit animal. I mean, he's like a worse verse of me with all the "I don't give a rat's ass about any of you." Sure, it's exaggerated but it's something I can pretty much relate to. The most recent time when I was called a machine was when I went to see The Fault In Our Stars to the cinema with my friends and I haven't shed a tear. I honestly don't know why, because when i watch Supernatural I cry a lot and don't get me even started on the Hunger Games, but TFIOS kind of didn't move me. Anyway, I remembered that a few days ago after I watched the episode when Sam's soullessness is showing pretty badly and I told myself: That's the thing.  
> I saw Marley and me last year when I was in England for a language course and I was staying in a family. They were worried about me being antisocial (I was not. I mean I was going out at least once every day!) and asked to watch the movie with them. I did and I pretty much had the feelings I give Sam here. The beginning of the movie was hilarious but then it got "sad" and tedious. ah, I did it again, didn't I?

„Hey, Sam, I’m gonna take a shower so… you know, sit here, try not to kill somebody or damage something before I’m back so I would be able to stop you in that case, okay?” I tell my brother with a slight smirk upon my lips. Sam glares at me and rolls his eyes. I chuckle and take off my jacket and shoes while Sam slams himself onto one bed and stares at the ceiling. Sometimes I wonder why we still pay for a double room considering Sam’s sleeping habits.

“I’ll try,” he snarls when I’m closing the door behind me. I undress and take a quick look around the bathroom so that I will know where to find a towel to dry myself before I’m standing wet and freezing out of the shower cubicle. I seriously hate that. Just before I turn the water on, I hear a TV playing next door. It seems a bit weird to see Sam watching TV and killing time instead of doing something meaningful, like trying to come out with another stupid theory to test on me. But who cares, at least I won’t be turned into a fucking vampire or something again.

When I’m done with the shower – which takes a little bit longer than it usually does, but it’s been hard few days and I haven’t had time to shower myself properly yet, okay? – I walk out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist. I’m considering letting it “slip by accident” to tease Sam because he hates it but I guess this new cold heartless – oh, sorry soulless – Sam has little in common with my baby brother. I doubt he would get the joke.

With a sigh, I put on some underpants and t-shirt. While doing so, I glimpse at Sam who is watching the TV with concentration. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him do that so I finish dressing up quickly and walk over to my brother to see what caught his attention. I don’t recognize what he watches from what it sounds like, but it certainly is a movie or a show maybe, not news or whatever crap I’d expect Sam to watch.

“Hey, what’s that?” I ask and rub my head with the towel to dry my hair.

“Dunno. Some movie called Marley and me. Apparently it’s ‘bout a dog and–“ he tries to explain what he thinks the movie’s about but I interrupt him.

“I know the movie, Sam. It’s sad as hell,” I say and crash onto the bed beside him, “well, sadder, hell was just a hell of a place. I mean awful-“

“Could you please stop the stupid puns? I’m trying to watch it,” Sam snaps and glares at me for a millisecond before he turns back to the TV. I shrug but I don’t talk to him because god knows what he might do to me and I’m not best friends with God since he said he wouldn’t talk to me.

We watch the TV and we laugh at the jokes – even Sam does and it’s great to hear him laugh; maybe we should arrange movie nights more often. Maybe we could even invite Cas and show him some other movies than the cheap porn he’s seen last time he got his ass down here. Maybe he would appreciate the real movies unlike Sammy who never had a taste, soul or not.

“Dude, you’re far away again do you know?” Sam talks to me and shakes my shoulder a bit. Yeah, concentrating on not thinking about somebody you think about every time when you don’t try to find a way to get your brother’s soul from Hell or kill some sons of bitches is pretty difficult.

“Yeah,” I huff and grin at him.

“And you also happen to be invading my bed. Which is, by the way, a thing you really hate me doing to you. So I would appreciate if you moved your ass on the other bed.” Sam’s a real sweetheart today. How come he’s so talkative, moments ago he was- ah, sure. Ads, the disease of present day.

“What the hell’s wrong with you? You won’t sleep in it anyway so what’s the problem?” I complain but move onto the other bed. I can argue with him from there all the same.

“Yeah, but it’s my bed and I want to lie on it and want to crumple it myself, thank you,” he retorts.

“You’re ridiculous,” I laugh and lie onto my stomach, supporting my head with my hands.

“That’s amazing,” Sam grumbles, “so I don’t sleep now and that means I’ve got less personal rights or something?”

“As I said, brother dear, you’re ludicrous,” I reply, “and look, it’s on again.”

“I’m not done with you,” he threatens me. We barely talk for almost two hours or so because he’s still mad at me and I don’t wish to anger him further. But I can see he’s losing interest in the movie. Isn’t he a machine?! Sure it stopped being funny because the dog’s health is getting bad but that’s not a reason to stop being interested in it. He watches it but I see he would rather be somewhere else.

Another ten minutes or so, I’m unable to hold tears and I try not to sniffle too loud but he glances at me again. Then he stands up and walks into the bathroom, piece of toilet paper in his hands. He hands it to me and I accept it gratefully, wiping the tears off my face and blowing my nose into it. Sam sits back down and we somehow get to the end of the story. When the credits end, he turns the TV off and for a while we just sit there and stare in front of us, both engaged in our own thinking. I am praying Cas won’t think that I’m in danger just because I cried and may have remembered him during the movie. Sam, for one, is obviously thinking about some other weird theory and may-be-a-way-to-fight-stuff-let’s-try-it-on-Dean-because-I-don’t-care-what-happens-to-him-‘cause-I-have-no-soul business. How can he be so cold?

“You know what? I’ve already seen the movie and yet I’m crying. You’ve never heard of it and the emotions didn’t take over you? What’s wrong with you?” I ask him with slight disdain in my voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m missing something,” he snarls, “oh, right, that would be the soul. I’ve forgotten it at Lucifer’s place when we were on a date.”

“Man, since when are you the king of sass?” I inquire.

“Since that time, I guess,” he responds, “given or taken few hours.”

“It really didn’t make you cry?” I pop the question again.

“No. I don’t even know what should have made me cry,” he shrugs and stands up, “I’m gonna get a shower.”

“Like a mere mortal?” I call after him and roll over on the bed to look at him when he turns back to utter his: “Leave me alone.”

“I expected him to say ‘Go to hell.’” A familiar voice sounds behind me. I freeze. Praying in attempt to divert an angel from noticing you is obviously a bad idea.

“Hi, Cas,” I sit up to face the angel with a bit more dignity. I try to ignore the feeling that he is disappointed because he can’t keep watching my ass in the tight briefs. I mean, I love Cas, he’s my best friend, but sometimes he creeps me out. “You know it’s considered impolite in most societies to jump on somebody like you just did.”

“Ah,” Cas sighs and he looks genuinely hurt. His shiny sapphire eyes threaten to well up with tears any moment. Damn it.

“It’s okay. Just... don’t do it again, okay? I could have been... whatever.” I don’t finish the sentence as I intended, because I don’t think my innocent little angel would survive the image of me naked.

“Dean, you’re not helping when you send me the picture, you know,” he says and blushes. I gaze at him in astonishment and I feel my cheeks getting too hot as well.

“Did you just – are you reading my mind?” I stammer and try really hard not to dive under the blanket and wish to vanish into thin air.

“Not if the thought does not relate to me. If you thought about apple pie, I would not be able to see it but when you think about me...” he lowers his head.

“Ah. Well, why did you come anyway? I thought you were extra busy. Usually we can’t get you here even when we need you and now you come without any reason.” I ask him to change the topic. “No offence, I’m happy to see you, I’m just curious.” I add when I see his lower lip tremble again.

“You were upset and you thought of me. I thought you were in danger.” Cas explains and I resist urge to sigh and put my face into my hands. So we call him like million times and he doesn’t come and then I watch a sad movie and think that it would be cool to have him to cry with because my brother’s a robot and he shows right there.

“You’re such a darling,” I smile and his face lights up with joy. Man, if all angels are naïve like this, it’s no wonder why God took a few years off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And by the way, I went to get a napkin for a friend who was watching the 'Marley and me' movie with me. It happened just as I described it in the story; she started sobbing and I couldn't stand listening to it so I went to get here something to cry into. Right, sometimes I wonder how big part of my soul has been lost somewhere.


End file.
